


Cuddle and snuggle

by rip_to_shreds



Series: Dianakko Week 2017 [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip_to_shreds/pseuds/rip_to_shreds
Summary: Just like the title says. Diana and Akko cuddle and snuggle.





	Cuddle and snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Cuddles

“Hey, you!”

Akko turns her head to face the upperclassmen yelling at her. When she sees they’re making their way over to her, Akko stops where she is and waits for them. 

“Ah! Yes,” Akko tilts her head, “is there a problem?”

The pair of upperclassmen stops directly in front of her, using their height difference to intimidate her to an extent. 

“Yes. There  _ is  _ a problem,” one of them says. The other says, “The fact that you’re going around acting all high and mighty. It’s not like it’s even true that you and Diana saved the world together, you just probably got in Diana’s way!”

Akko’s face morphs into one of confusion. “Why would you think that?”

“You suck so much at magic! I mean, it makes sense seeing as you’re from one of those oriental lands, but still! Luna Nova shouldn’t have accepted you! And you shouldn’t say you saved the world when it’s clearly all Diana!”

“Stop talking in such a disgraceful manner.”

Diana’s voice rings clearly in the hall. The upperclassmen immediately turn to face Diana, while Akko squeaks in surprise and somehow ends up sprawled on the floor. 

Akko looks up, seeing that Diana’s face holds a small smile as the girl gazes at her, and Akko knows Diana is trying not to laugh at the state Akko is in. 

Though that look on her face quickly morphs into anger as she stares at the upperclassmen. Seeing that they are about to say something, she lifts her hand and cuts them off.

“And before you suggest that such behavior was to ‘defend my honor,’ I would like to point out that you are doing the exact opposite by harassing your  _ underclassmen _ in public.”

“But, Diana, it’s not like she-”

“But? Sarah, Caroline, Akko and I  _ did  _ save the world. While I was there when we did so, it was because many other people were working together with Akko and me to save the world. So, instead of waxing poetic about how I saved the world in an attempt to elevate your status, try to say thank you at least  _ once  _ to the other people who saved the world.”

Done with her speech, Diana helps Akko get up and then turns around, dragging Akko to Diana’s room. 

Diana slams the door of her room shut, shaking with anger. It is only when she is in the safety of the room that she faces Akko, her face softened in affection and concern. 

“Are you okay?"

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Akko says.

Diana gestures with her hands, seeming to be grasping for words.

“Because-”

“Well-”

“Aren’t you angry?”

A light bulb seems to go off in Akko’s head. “Oh! You mean about those upperclassmen! It’s OK, you don’t have to worry about me. I mean, it doesn’t matter that they don’t think  _ we  _ saved the world, cause the people that matter does!”

Diana’s face morphs into one of surprise. 

“Oh.” 

Akko notices that Diana looks to be a little down. She seems to ponder something, before blurting out, “Do you want to cuddle?”

Diana squeaks out a, “What?” and Akko waves her hands at her, blurting out, “Well, when I’m sad, I like to cuddle with my cat! So! Maybe you’ll feel better if we cuddle?”

Diana blushed, staring at anywhere that isn’t Akko, before mumbling, “Yes…”

Akko claps her hands together, happy to be helping Diana out. She then grabs Diana’s hand, hugging her before dragging her to Diana’s bed. 

Lying on the bed, Diana does her best to leave some space between them, but Akko’s smile is too bright, bright enough to persuade her to just huff and close the space. 

She stares at Akko’s face, admiring how happy Akko manages to look in her sleep (and how quickly she managed to fall asleep), before eventually drifting off to sleep herself.

And if Hannah and Barbara are surprised to find Akko and Diana sleeping in the same bed, with Diana with a smile on her face for once? Well, even if they are surprised, they ignore it in favor of being happy for their friends, knowing this had been a long time in the coming. 

**Author's Note:**

> My titles are slowly becoming crappier and crappier. 
> 
> As always, post any constructive criticism, questions, etc. in the comments. I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
